


Broken Things

by thewolvesintherain



Category: Seabiscuit
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Best freinds, Death, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Freindship, Gen, Great Depression, Horse Racing, Injury, Literary referances, Surrogate family, greif, recovery fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolvesintherain/pseuds/thewolvesintherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seabiscuit fan-fic. Spoilers for entire movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the only Seabiscuit fan-fic on this entire site, which strikes me as very sad.  
> This is basically a oneshot, drabble sort of thing, with a hopefully larger connecting plot. Will deal with some trigger warnings, I think I got them all in the tags. Let me know if I missed any.  
> Enjoy. Please reveiw on exit. Thanks

Prologue

Tom whistles to himself softly as he moseys into the barn, thinking he'd look in on Biscuit before he ran pumpkin through his paces.   
He glances into the stall and pauses smiling a little.   
Red is asleep against Seabiscuit, who is curled warmly in the hay chewing his feed a little. His head has lolled against the horse's shoulder and he's nestled warmly down into the hay, like the scraggly tomcat that Red's always reminded him of. There's hay stuck in his hair, and he's lax in sleep, looking almost young and innocent without all that hate and anger in his eyes.   
He sighs and walks into the stable, pulling a blanket off the stable side door and draping it over the boy gently. He tugs it over shoulders, feeling the kid settle into a deeper sort of sleep, the kind he doesn't think he gets often, the tension leaving his body ever so slowly. He shakes his head and closes the stall door behind him softly.  
He worries about the kid sometimes, thinks the kid is too thin, too raw, too hurt to every be anything but brittle. It fits, in a way that he jockeys for Seabiscuit. Broken things go together, he guesses. He's never seen two creatures like Red and Seabiscuit before. Most things lay down and die a long time before.  
He thinks that maybe, just maybe, these two broken things can heal each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are moving forward! At the pace of a crippled snail!

Howard didn't know much about his new jockey, but he knew he fit his new horse. Red was stiff and uncomfortable, holding himself still and apart from everyone, looking at Howard and Tom as though they're the next new threat. Marcela has somehow managed to take him under her wing, and he's responded to her tender mercies by agreeing to stay in their barn instead of trying to find a room in town. Howard moves forward to take one of the bads on his shoulders, asking, "You need any help?"  
Red shrugs, "Okay." He gives him one of the duffles and says, "They go in the spare room, I geuss."  
Howard nods, "We'll come back for the rest then?"  
Red quirks his eyebrows at him, then says, "There isn't any rest. "  
Howard is a little shocked. Neither bag is that big, "This is it?"   
This is it."  
Oh. Huh.  
"Okay." He hauls one duffel over his shoulder and winces at the weight it holds, "What's in here? Bricks?"  
Red smirks a little, then says, "Books."   
Books. What do you know about that. Learn something new every day.


End file.
